Anger is Unestablished Love
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Paul's anger is spiraling out of control due to the death of his mom and sister. He sleeps around to fill the void. But can a certain someone change his ways along with being his imprint? Summary sucks. PAULxOC


**Hello felow fanfictioners! A brand new idea popped into my head for a new Twilight fic. So i thought 'what the hell' and here i am writing it. I really hope you like it. The first chapter might be a little rough.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight!**

Paul's point of view:

I haven't always been an angry, hostile, and volitile person. There had been times where I was sweet and caring, unlike how I am now. A total opposite of how I am now actually. But that was when I was happy. That was when I still had a family. Don't get me wrong I love all my pack brothers and their imprints like my sisters but it's not the same as having my own family. And I'm happy with my life but I'm not as happy as I could be. It's a shame of how they were taken away from me. All becase of that no goood, low life, scum I have to call my father. Trust me when I say he doesn't deserve to have the title of being a father when he took them away from me.

You may all be thinking who got taken away so I'll tell you. My mother and baby sister were taken away from me by that man in the worst way possible. That man who I hate to call my father killed them. He was a poor exscuse of a man, bt never did I think he would kill the two most important people in my life. I was always used to the abuse both mentally and physically from him. But things took a trn for the worst when I turned 16. The drunk bastard started to beat p on my mom and sister. He never touched them only me. He said they were too 'precious'. But he did. At first when he was drunk he would just scream at my mom and smack her around. That pissed me off so I tried to stop him. Bt my mom pleaded for me to stop and to make sure my 10 year old sister Kayla was okay. As long as Kayla was okay my mother would deal with the beatings. I never understood why she would put up with them but I didn't question her just protected Kayla. Then one night my 'father' comes home drunk and starts to yell at my mom. My mom then started to grow a backbone and yelled back at him. In his drunken stupor he slapped my mom in the face. Kayla was in the room and was watching all this unfold. When mom got slapped she cried and yelled for 'dad' to stop hurting her. He then turned and took his anger out on Kayla. My baby sister. I didn't want him to touch her so I flung myself at the drunk man. I had yet to phase so I wasn't as tall or muscular as I am now. He just threw me into the wall and walked towards Kayla. She was screaming at him that she hated his guts and he snapped. He pulled a pistol out of his shirt and shot her. I was abot to get the gun before he did but I was too late. My mother was screaming at him saying how she was going to kill him. He was still equipt with the gun. I ran over to Kayla to help her stop the bleeding in her chest. I pressed a piece of cloth to it and applied pressure. I had tears in my eyes and all the while my parents were going at it back and forth with the insults and threats. My 'father' finally snapped and shot her in the head. I yelled at the top of my lungs 'NO!' but it was too late. In his crazy and drunken stupor he turned to me and smirked. He pulled the gun to his head and shot. I kept trying to stop the bleeding in Kayla's chest but it was too late as well. She was gone. That was one of the real times I cried. I cried for mom, I cried for Kayla, I cried out of sorrow, I cried out of disbelief, I cried for my mourning, I cried out of anger, but most of all I cried because it was my fault. If I had just gotten the gun out of his hands they would still be here.

Not long after my crying fest had I phased for the first time. But out of anger. I was pissed that this poor excuse of a man that I have to call my 'father' took the two most important people from me. My mother and my little sister. Why didn't he shoot me instead? It doesn't make sense. And finding out I was a ginat wolf didn't help the situation much either. In fact, I think it made it much worse. And finding out I got the trait from my father is just the icing on the fucking cake.

But I have made a new family. My pack. I care for them, they care for me. The only reason we're bound is because we're wolves. But still they're my family. There are 9 of us. Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, and myself. I'm definately the most volatile one and phase the most. But hey it's not my fault I'm mad at everything. It's my 'father's'. He made me this way. He made me hostile and volatile.

I'm not exactly proud of my reputation bacaue it isn't exactly a good one. You see, I'm what you call a player. I sleep around. I don't know why I do it. I just do. After Kay and mom died I needed a distraction. I found that distraction in women. I guess I sleep around to fill the void and to drown out my conscious that eats me alive telling me that it's my fault they're dead.

One thing I don't want to do as a wlof is imprint. Imprinting is like love at first sight only stronger. You look in their eyes and you suddenly know they're yours. Your bound to them, and them to you. You have an unbreakable connection to one another and it hurts to be away. You would do anything to make them smile. Do anything to make them happy. But I don't buy into all that crap. I don't want to imprint. It just seems so unfair. It's like if I bumped into a total stranger and I imprinted on them I would have to love them. That's unfair. Imprinting telling me who I can and can't love. Plus it strips you of your freedom. And lets face it who wants to be tied down to one person? Not me. I never want to imprint and I'm sure I wont get an imprint. I would make sure of it. Oh boy, was I wrong.

**How was this as a start? poor paul. I was so sad when I had to write about his family. Did you like it? Want me to continue? Review and let me know. And I'm sorry it's so short.**


End file.
